In order to reduce costs of an operator for deploying a radio access network, the 3GPP proposes an idea of network sharing, that is, a public land mobile network (Public Land Mobile Network, PLMN) of multiple operators, or multiple PLMNs of one operator can share the same radio access network to provide a wireless communication service. For example, the 3GPP proposes a circuit domain fallback (CS Fallback, CSFB) technology and SGs short message service transmission (SMS over SGs) technology.
The CSFB technology will be taken herein as an example, the UE performs joint attachment in a long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) network with a PLMN identifier of 46000, and an LTE network service is provided for the UE by an operator of the LTE network, which is shown as the China Mobile by the UE according to the PLMN identifier of 46000. When the UE returns to CS domain of 2G/3G network to complete voice service processing via the E-UTRAN provided by the LTE network operator of the China Mobile, it is assumed that the PLMN identifier of the 2G/3G operator network shared by the UE is 46001 (the PLMN identifier of the China Unicom), and user call detail record information generated by a mobile-services switching centre (Mobile-services Switching Centre, MSC) or a visitors location register (Visitors Location Register, VLR) only carries the PLMN identifier of the current serving network (the PLMN identifier of the China Unicom is 46001), a charging device charges the user according to a charging rate corresponding to the PLMN identifier of the China Unicom, thus a situation may occur that the network name displayed by the UE is the China Mobile but the charging system charges the UE according to a charging method of the China Unicom.
Therefore, when a radio access network is shared, the charging the user by the charging device based on the call detail record information which is generated by the existing call detail record information generating device may be incorrect.